Amai, Danno-chan!
by eminahinata
Summary: Steve muerde la sonrisa porque sabe que si Danno la ve habrá consecuencias más tarde. Y de verdad que no quiere dormir en el sofá esa noche.


**Título:** Amai, Danno-chan!

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Prompt escogido y autor de la idea**: cellyls, Hawaii Five-0 (casa_de_ideas)

**Personaje/pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua

**Clasificación y/o Género:** PG-13, Humor, Romance.

**Resumen:** Steve muerde la sonrisa porque sabe que si Danno la ve habrá consecuencias más tarde. Y de verdad que no quiere dormir en el sofá esa noche.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es propiedad de Peter Lenkov y CBS. Ésta historia se hace sin fines de lucro. Sólo diversión.

**Advertencias:** Nop.

**Notas: **Ya~, otro fic. ¡Que molesta soy! En fin, espero que les guste y sé que me ha salido corto, pero no podía expandirlo más. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

**Nota 2:** El título es en japonés y Amai significa Dulce y –chan es un sufijo que se le agrega a los nombres de niños con objeto de cariño.

* * *

**Amai, Danno-chan!**

By: eminahinata

* * *

Steve muerde la sonrisa porque sabe que si Danno la ve habrá consecuencias más tarde. Y de verdad que no quiere dormir en el sofá esa noche.

La cosa es que es una cosa inevitable, especialmente notando las sonrisas de Chin y Kono, el primero con un toque de cariño y la segunda con gran burla.

La cosa es que Danno, su increíblemente tierno y comprensivo y dulce Danno… bueno, en ese momento sí es _dulce_ hasta los pies. ¿La razón? Pues verán, damas y caballeros, es todo el chocolate que cubre el cuerpo compacto de su amante.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?, se preguntaran.

Pues bien, pónganse cómodos y dejen que les cuente.

Hace unos días HPD recibió varias denuncias sobre robo y asalto a diferentes joyerías de la ciudad, pero el caso se agravo cuando uno de los guardias terminó casi en el borde de la muerte y por supuesto que Five-0 no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que terminaron involucrados junto con HPD.

Y todo iba bastante bien hasta que los ladrones huyeron y Steve, como siempre, salió tras ellos sin refuerzos. Danno corrió tras el moreno, maldiciendo en su mente y dispuesto a quemar su cena esa noche como venganza, pero cuando entró a la bodega (en donde guardaban los grandes tanques de dulces procesados) perdió de vista a su pareja y al par de ladrones.

Con precaución se acercó, su arma en sus manos listo para cualquier ataque sorpresa, cuando escuchó el ruido que provocaba una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y alzó la vista para encontrar a Steve peleando contra uno, el otro inconsciente unos metros de distancia, en el segundo nivel en donde se encontraban los grandes tanques de chocolate derretido. Steve fue empujado contra uno de esos tanques, haciendo que el tanque se tambaleara y cayera de lado y, viendo todo en cámara lenta, como era de esperar, el chocolate en su interior se escabulló y derribo por la presión la tapadera de la parte superior, fluyendo hasta el primer piso como una cascada.

Por suerte logró evitar que la tapadera callera en su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que el chocolate lo empapara de la cabeza a los pies.

Así que ahora está ahí Steve, escuchando a su amante despotricar a diestra y siniestra contra su persona, _porque siempre es tu culpa, Steven, ¡y deja de sonreír, cabrón!_, mientras algunos temerosos policías de patrulla se llevaban a los ladrones, porque a pesar de estar cubierto por chocolate, Danno era de temer.

—Danno.

—¡¿Qué?! —espeta furioso el rubio.

Se acerca y se inclina, robando un beso al rubio, el sabor dulce de la leche en el chocolate quedándose en sus labios, y viendo con tremenda satisfacción la sorpresa en el rostro manchado del otro. Un rubor es disimulado por el chocolate que cubre parcialmente el cuello del rubio y eso es suficiente para excitarlo.

—_Amai, Danno-chan _—susurra y sonríe, el ceño fruncido de su amante lo hace pensar aún más en otras cosas en donde involucra una posición horizontal y su lengua limpiando cada parte del otro cuerpo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¡Steve, ven aquí y dímelo!

Lo que ninguno nota es que Kono saca una foto y esa noche el grupo de fans hormonales termina con un acalorado debate de lo que Steve pudo o no pudo hacerle a Danno con todo ese dulce.

Más de una termina con el rostro rojo.


End file.
